


Sasha and Nike talk about stuff

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Kinda, break ups, kinda angsty?, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: After Nike and Sasha break up. Talkin' about stuff and feelings and things.





	Sasha and Nike talk about stuff

“Sasha…”

“Nike.”

“I..still..uh..” Nike stammered.  _ How do I say this without sounding stupid? _

“You uh?” Sasha raised a tentative eyebrow. She knew what she was going to say next, she could almost feel the words coming out of Nike’s throat.

“I still...like you..a lot..” was what finally came out.

“I know.” Sasha replied, smoothly.

Nike was taken aback by the calm response. “You do?!”

“Oh yes. I’ve known for a while. Do you know how I knew?”

Nike opened and closed her mouth several times, “No.”

Sasha leaned over Nike, who was laying on Sasha’s bed, “Because I still like you.”

“You do?!”

Sasha chuckled, “Yes. I do. A lot.”

“But..but..you’re dating Damien.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I thought you didn’t like me anymore.”

“Nike, you are by FAR the cutest girl I’ve ever met. Ever seen. Ever even caught a glimpse of. As much as I adore Damien, I still like you.”

Nike blushed fiercely.  _ She still likes me?!  _

Sasha smiled softly, and brushed back Nike’s hair. “You still mean a lot to me Nike. You always have, you always will. I just...think..” Sasha paused.

Nike waited.

“I don’t think either of us was ready for a new relationship.”

“I...I think you might be right.”

“You were still getting over your ex-boyfriend. I was just getting over the whole thing with the Society. I think we were just two dumb kids in love. Or what we thought was love.”

“I think it was love.” Nike mumbled.

Sasha smiled again and placed a hand on Nike’s cheek. “I know.”

“How do you know you love Damien?”

Sasha exhaled slowly, “Because...when I look at him...I feel this weird feeling. Like my heart hurts almost. He makes me happy, I make him happy, we enjoy each others company.”

“But that’s how we felt...when we were dating.”

“It’s different. I think now I know I’m more mature...more emotionally available. I tell him how I feel, he tells me how he feels, we give each other advice. I know he means it when he tells me how much he cares about me. It doesn’t feel frivolous, it doesn’t feel hurried. He took his time telling me how he felt. You and I rushed into everything. Our first kiss, our first “I love you’s”. He took it slow and steady.”

Nike frowned. “Slow and steady wins the race, huh?”

Sasha laughed, “Haha, yeah I guess so.” Sasha flopped next to her.

“But Nike. I still care about you, I just don’t know if it’s love.”

“Like a sisterly love?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

Nike sighed, deep and heavy. “Ok…”

“Ok?”

Nike turned to face her. She placed a hand on Sasha’s cheek. “I’m always gonna like you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
